halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scared Shrekless
Scared Shrekless is a 21-minute Halloween television special spun off from the film franchise. Set shortly after the events of the fourth movie, , it premiered on the American television network NBC on Thursday, October 28, 2010. The short marks the first time didn't reprise his role as Donkey and was replaced by , while was replaced by Sean Bishop as Prince Charming, and the Ogre Babies were now voiced by Miles Christopher Bakshi and Nina Zoe Bakshi. This is also the first mention of Lord Farquaad and his kingdom, Duloc, since the Shrek (not counting ). Synopsis It is Halloween night, and Shrek's family is celebrating by scaring trick-or-treaters. Inside their house, Donkey, Puss, Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, and Gingy fail to scare the ogres, and Shrek claims that nothing can scare an ogre because ogres are "the kings of Halloween". To prove him wrong, Donkey proposes a challenge to see who can tell the scariest story, but Shrek amps it up by choosing to hold their contest in Lord Farquaad's abandoned castle Duloc. The Bride of Gingy Gingy starts first with a story about his girlfriend dumping him and asking the Muffin man for a new girlfriend, made with loads of sugar, thus giving her the name Sugar as revealed in the credits. Gingy becomes happy with her but ends up becoming freaked out of all her love for him. After running away and pushing her in a big container of batter, he finally becomes free of her and decides to go home, but the batter that Sugar was dropped in ended up creating thousands of zombie-like versions of herself, surrounding Gingy and eating him. The Three Little Pigs get scared and run away with Big Bad Wolf who claims they are his ride. Shrek comments on the falsehood of Gingy's "true" story, saying that he cannot be there if he was eaten, and he runs off as well. Boots Motel Next, Donkey and Puss in Boots tell a story about them taking shelter from a thunderstorm at Boots Motel. Their story starts off well, but they end up fighting over how the story should be told, and then resort to just making each other look bad. Donkey gets Pinocchio to spray Puss with water, making him run away. The Shreksorcist At last, Shrek tells the final story about him as a baby-sitter trying to sort out a crazed, seemingly possessed, Pinocchio, but after continuously getting beaten up by the living puppet, Shrek tries to catch him but Pincocchio jumps out of the window. After landing on the streets, a talking cricket pops out of Pinocchio's head, claiming to be his conscience and the voice in his head making him go crazy, only to be squashed under Pinocchio's foot. Pinocchio denies that the story is true, but when Shrek shows him a normal cricket, he screams and runs out. Now alone, Donkey and Shrek hear the wind moving about, and a walking suit of armour calling Donkey's name. Scared out of his wits, Donkey admits defeat and runs away. Fiona reveals it was her and the babies who planned the ghost act and then they, along with Shrek, celebrate by egging the seven dwarves. Home media Scared Shrekless got its first DVD release on September 13, 2011, and was also released in a 2-pack with Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space. The DVD included with a new short animated film, titled Thriller Night (after the song by Michael Jackson). The special was re-released on August 28, 2012, on the DreamWorks Spooky Stories Blu-ray. Scared Shrekless DVD cover.jpg| DreamWorksSpookyStories.jpg| Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek *Dean Edwards as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/The Three Little Pigs *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man/Muffin Man *Christopher Knights as The Three Blind Mice *Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf *Kristen Schaal as Sugar *Patty Cornell and Susan Fitzer as Creepy Clockwork Chorus *Sean Bishop as Geppetto/Prince Charming/The Cricket/Dwarves/Waffle *Miles Christopher Bakshi and Nina Zoe Bakshi as Felicia, Farkle and Fergus *Louis Gabriel Basso III as Teenager #1 *Devon Werkheiser as Teenager #2 and Teenager #3 External links * Category:Specials Category:DreamWorks Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:2010 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Based on movies